Never Good Enough
by Ravenclaw876
Summary: Whoever told you that purebloods didn't know how to have fun was clearly wrong. Follow the story of Sophia Belleville, as she falls in love, out of love, makes friends and enemies, and goes through a lot of drama. Warning: eating disorder, sex, drugs, alcohol, racism, and overall mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

They say that one's childhood determines one's adulthood. If one was loved and cherished, they will somehow end up with people that treat them in a right way. If one was spoiled and pampered, they will expect nothing less from their future partners.

If one has never been enough, they will never be enough.

That was the case of Sophia Belleville.

She sighed deeply and sat down next to the window of Hogwarts Express, looking at the emotional exchange between parents and their children. It was her first year at the witchcraft school and she couldn't help but be nervous at the thought of what is to come.

What if she's sent to one of the disgraceful houses? What if she makes no friends whatsoever? What if she fails her classes? What if they find out that she's a squib and send her back home? She was overwhelmed with all these doubts and stood up feeling nauseous. She ran out of the compartment looking for a distraction of her anxious thoughts.

"Belleville" she was greeted by a familiar voice that brought back memories of dance and etiquette lessons.

"Black" she greeted back politely and went to make a comment about the bags under his eyes but knew better. They shared a meaningful look.

"I hope we both end up in Slytherin" Sophia continued still looking in his grey eyes.

"So do I"

With that, he turned his back and walked away. Sophia rolled her eyes and kept on walking. How hard would it be for him to stay with her? It's not like he knew anyone else that he deemed worthy of his attention. She shrugged it off and blamed it on the Blacks for being so haughty and cold.

Her brother was sharing a compartment with his slytherin friends that she strongly disliked. So she thought better than to join them. Her cousins were busy with prefect duties, not that they'd stay with her anyway. They were in their fifth years and frankly, didn't give a darn about her.

The young witch decided to spend her ride in an empty cubicle in the ladies' room, where no one can bother her. Hoping that she will arrive soon.

Sirius laughed loudly and nearly fell of his seat as James made an impression of Snivellus the creep that just left their compartment.

That must have been the first time that Sirius felt this much joy and ease. But all good things come to an end and he knew that Potter will make friend from Gryffindor while he'll be with the snobbish Slytherins. Still, he clapped his new mate on the back and smirked mischievously at him.

"Want to prank some little girls?"

"Sirius" he said seriously. "I'd be fool if I ever say no"

They ran out of the compartment and started looking for their victim. James suggested to go to the ladies' room where they'd be sure to find a prey. They looked around to see if anyone was watching but there was none. So Sirius opened the door and walked in very slowly, trying to keep the grin of his face.

He loves pranks, he still remembers when he'd charm his mother's gowns to sport the Gryffindor colors, or when he'd turn his father's dark art books into culinary reviews. But this time it was different, because he finally had a partner in crime.

The two pranksters shared a look as they heard someone whispering in the last cubicle. As they got nearer, they could make out what she was saying.

"Please… Don't leave me… Please... No… I'll try harder next time… I swear"

James smirked evilly, and Sirius felt his heart stop beating. He knew this voice better than any other and he could imagine what she was dreaming about. But before he had the chance to stop his friend, the latter locked the door with a charm and charmed his chocolate frog into a rat that he threw inside the cubicle.

"Holy hippogriff" Sirius muttered still unable to react and he heard a girly squeal filled with fright.

"Run Sirius, run!"

So, he ran towards the nearest compartment. They threw the door open still breathless from their jog and were met by two boys their age. One was Remus Lupin, the other Peter Pettigrew.

Sophia woke up from her usual nightmare to another. She hated rats. No _._ She _despised_ rats. And this one, was on her bloody face. She tried opening the door, but it was locked with magic. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. But she couldn't, because she's an idiot. Scratch that. She's no better than a muggle because she left her wand in her luggage and thus was hopeless.

Therefore, she did the first thing that came to mind and started squealing.

"Run Sirius, run!"

She screamed even louder, this time furious with Black and his jerkish tendencies. She screamed over and over again hoping for someone to come and save her. Soon enough, she felt despair rush over her and she started sobbing. She couldn't believe how someone that knew how well she was frightened of closed spaces and rats could do this to her. More so, she reminded herself to never trust anyone ever again. If the only boy that understood what she was going through had the ability to be such an asshole, then no one deserved her trust.

Her lips were trembling, her hands shaking, her breath unsteady and her heart beats faster than ever. She gasped and realized that the bloody rat was on her designer shoes to which she sobbed louder.

Suddenly, the door of the ladies' room was opened, and she heard someone walking in her direction. She banged on the door, hoping that whoever it was has the decency to come to her aid.

"Hold up" the person said reassuringly. "What's the charm that's used to unlock the doors?"

"Alohomora"

As soon as the door was flung open, the disgusting rat ran away and so did Sophia who was too embarrassed to look at her savior.

They reached their destination, and Sirius started praying for every deity he knew of in both wizarding in muggle world, to be sorted into Gryffindor. It was obvious really. He was the black sheep of the noble and most ancient house of Black.

"Now that I've seen the castle, I can die a happy man" James exclaimed in awe.

It truly was magnificent, what with the titanic castle and the magical aura that surrounded it. Their fellow students were pointing at the towers and admiring the architecture when Sirius saw Belleville in a boat with some pureblood kids he recognized from his mother's boring parties. As if sensing that he was staring at her, Belleville looked around and started glaring daggers at him.

Sirius gulped. If there was one thing you ought to know about Belleville is that she feeds on revenge and spite. There's no greater pleasure to her than proving people wrong or proving that she is superior to them. Trying to distract himself from her murdering looks, he started a random conversation with Remus.

"So, that scar on your face? Did you get it because of a prank?"

"What? NO!" he yelled sitting up straight like an arrow.

"You're not fooling anyone with that good boy attire…" James teased with his signature cocky grin.

Before Remus could make up some lie about his scar, the all heard a loud splash.

Peter was drowning in the lake and Sirius had the nerve to laugh. The clock in Remus' brain was ticking as he looked for a charm to summon his friend. However, a tentacle rose above the surface holding out their chubby friend and putting him on the boat.

"Was that the Giant squid?" a girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Nope. Just me." Peter mumbled ashamedly.

"I can't believe that Black is associating himself with such scum" Malfoy drawled repulsed.

"Is he not aware of how noble his blood is?" Parkinson agreed in horror.

"Oh! He sure is aware, he just doesn't give a darn about blood purity" Sophia interrupted rolling her eyes.

This was followed by an awkward silence, as they didn't know whether she was against him or them.

"Are you saying that Black is doing the right thing?" she asked suspiciously

"Whatever Black does cannot be right"

"You must be Sophia Belleville. I'm Rabstan lestrange" he greeted kissing the back of her hand.

"Je suis enchantée" she slurred with a flirtatious smile. "How do you know me?"

"Why, from Madam Black's parties! Well, I couldn't forget such a beautiful face." He toyed brushing his light brown curls that fell on his face.

"Well, I'm sure you never will"

"We've arrived" Malfoy interrupted in his emotionless voice.

Sophia rolled her eyes and winked at Rabastan who smirked at her and helped her get off the boat. Parkinson walked past them in a huff, clearly exasperated.

This was going to be an interesting year, to say the least.

The strict professor pursed her lips and waited for the young witches and wizards to be quiet, to no avail.

"Silence!" she commanded, and everyone stopped talking at once.

"When you hear your name, come and sit on this chair, the hat will do the sorting"

"Is this some terrible joke?" Malfoy drawled raising his eyebrows. "No duels? No trivia tests? Just a dirty piece of cloth?"

Sophia glowered at her brother who smiled back innocently. She should have known better than to trust him, how foolish of her! She wasted her summer learning Hogwarts: a history by heart instead of enjoying her holidays in France.

"Abbot, Hannah"

A delicate looking girl walked up and sat down, closing her eyes anxiously.

" **HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius sauntered over to the teacher, his traits casual as usual. He wished he was as calm as he pretended to be. Inside, he was freaking out.

"Mm" the hat whispered in his mind. "A brave soul, indeed. Always ready to do the right Thing. Brave but not proud. Mischievous but not sly. A Black but not a Slytherin"

" **GRYFFINDOR"**

Sophia scowled and closed her eyes. She knew it. That boy was not only a disgrace for the Black family, but all purebloods.

"There goes a legitimate husband" Parkinson sighed dramatically.

"Don't you worry, my dear Pamela." Sophia played along putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You still have Rabastan"

"You wound me, Sophia dearest!" he exclaimed resting his hand on his chest. "My heart beats for you only"

"Quit your dramatics" Malfoy interrupted rolling his icy blue eyes.

"Belleville, Sophia"

With a flick of her hair, Sophia confidently strolled over to professor McGonagall. Making sure to not show how truly nervous she was.

"My, a Belleville! Royal heritage, French ancestry, Veela blood. What else could one ask for?"

"A loving mother and a caring father?" Sophia wondered bitterly.

"Love doesn't always come as expected, dear. Your name Sophia means the shrewd, you know that? Well, you truly live up to your name, don't you? Better be…"

" **SLYTHERIN** "

Sophia smiled and threw the hat into the old lady's arms. She sat next to her brother, and soon after that, she was joined by Rabastan, Malfoy then Parkinson.

As expected, Potter and Co's were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Smith, Henry"

Sophia glanced around curiously and saw a blond boy sitting on the chair where she was just a few minutes ago. She felt at ease just watching him, his face was glowing with serenity and as soon as the hat shouted **"HUFFLEPUFF"** he broke off into a grin and joined the rest of the badgers.

Sophia couldn't help but sigh. If only she were as happy and carefree as he was.

"Already crushing?" Parkinson whispered into her ear with a teasing smile.

"As if! I'd never like a blood traitor"

If only she knew what were to come.

 **So, hello everyone. This is the first book I've ever written, English isn't my mother language, so please be patient with me. Did you like the first chapter? If so, please leave a review. If not, can you tell me why? I'd like to hear from you guys! Sophia may seem like a Mary sue or a bitch, but in the next chapters, we'll learn a** _ **lot**_ **more about her. Pamela is not as annoying as she seems to be. Also, the main pairing is Sirius Black Sophia. But, there will be other relationships as well.**

 **Here's something to look forward to:**

"Miss Belleville, would you mind focusing on the lesson and not Mr. Black's hair?"

"I apologize, but if he tamed his hair, it wouldn't be this bothersome."


	2. Chapter 2

« So, do you not agree with Quester's views about house elves?"

Malfoy looks up at Parkinson thoughtfully for some moments, then nods slowly as a sign off affirmation.

"I find them quite ground-breaking, what with his viewpoint about the magical creatures' rights. But I do approve of certain arguments on using them for our society's benefit."

The witch nodded in approbation, and Rabastan rolled his eyes with a bored groan.

"I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't a debate club. Can you stop talking about politics? You're boring me to death."

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else?" Parkinson snapped coolly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Malfoy and I have known each other since forever. So, I'm not about to leave him because of a killjoy like yourself."

She huffed in exasperation, and Malfoy glanced at her apologetically before turning to his mate.

"Where's Belleville? I thought you two have bonded yesterday?"

"Well, so did I" he complained tugging at his brown hair. "But when I saw her this morning, she didn't say a word. She was sitting next to the fireplace by herself, and I even dared call her twice, but she ignored me."

Parkinson scoffed, and Malfoy tried to keep the disdainful smirk of his face.

"She probably realized how much of a jerk you are. You can't blame the girl for being reasonable."

"Women, I'm telling you. One day, they're all over you. The next, they act like nothing happened."

He rolled his eyes and downed his cup of coffee in his attempt to be dramatic. Though, he choked, and Parkinson burst out laughing as his face turned a very purple shade of red.

*Sophia didn't sleep very well that night, no mater how hard she forced herself to shut her mind down. She couldn't keep the thoughts of Black's betrayal of her head. Yes, she knew that a frown isn't appealing as her mother had told her. However, no one was around to judge, so she let the memories take control of her.

 _Anyone looking at the scene would marvel at the wholesome attractiveness of it, a deluxe mansion, two gorgeous ladies chatting whilst sipping tea and exchanging the latest gossip. The contrast that was born anytime Madam Belleville was around Madam Black. The later had dark features, her hair hung high in a perfectly tight bun, her designer dress made of dark fabric covered most parts of her porcelain skin leaving a face that fashioned a disdainful expression, and grey ice-cold eyes. And the second was letting her blond waves down on her back, covering the skin that her not-so-conservative dress revealed. Her skin was sun-kissed and had pinkish undertones that were mirrored by the silk of which her cloth was made. She looked warm, giggly, bubbly, almost cheerful, but everyone to know her would beg to differ. Nevertheless, both women were very good acquaintances, they tolerated each other's presence, and for purebloods, that means they are besties. Both had their children sat next to them, formally exchanging polite expressions._

" _Simone dearest! Your daughter looks marvelous, doesn't she?"_

 _Madam Black nodded her head in appreciation, thinking of how an arranged marriage between the child and her son could be beneficent._

" _She sure is marvelous, apparently not well-mannered enough to thank you"_

 _Madam Belleville giggled but her daughter could sense the threat behind the act._

" _Excuse me, Madam Black. I was so entranced by your magnificent dress that I didn't realize you were talking to me."_

Sophia fluttered her eyelashes and smiled innocently at the older lady who smirked in a self-absorbed manner.

" _Anyhow! Sirius, why don't you be a gentleman and show Sophia around the house? It's been so long that Simone and I had some alone time!"_

 _Sirius held his arm out for Sophia who gracefully took it and they walked away from their mothers._

" _It's good to be back! No tea in France is as good as yours, Walburga"_

 _She heard her mother sigh and sip of her cup._

" _So. You speak English, right?"_

 _His eyebrows were raised in confusion, as he sat down on the patio._

" _Of course! I was taught some basic English, it's just the accent"_

" _I noticed."_

 _Sophia huffed, and he chuckled at her expense._

" _Do you prefer France or England?"_

That day, they did as was expected of them: Sirius did most of the talking, while Sophia either approved of his opinions, laughed if he joked, pretended to be dumb or twirled her hair in a cute way. It was like that for the next few weeks until one day:

" _Is this what English boys do for fun? Prank innocent little girls and mock them?"_

 _She pouted, brushing the dust of her pink skirt. If her mother had seen her running that way! All because of Sirius's prank on some Parkinson girl._

" _Why, what do French boys do?"_

" _Be gentlemen, for a start."_

" _Well, that's because of how fragile and feminine French girls are! Look at you! Why would anyone ever prank you?"_

" _I may be feminine, but I'm far from fragile."_

 _Sirius looked her up and down then smirked defyingly._

" _So… You mean to tell me that you can prank someone?"_

" _Not that I want to"_

" _Not that you can! You're too chicken to do it, anyway"_

 _Sophia closed her eyes to calm herself. They were called to join the remaining of the purebloods inside, where Madam Black was making a speech._

" _Witches and wizards, please I want to welcome all of you in this housewarming party that I've personally hosted for my dear friend Simone Belleville née Rosier. Of course, many of you recognize her as the charming model that we've all come to love and cherish through her famous runaways for Paris's most prestigious brands! Her and her husband, Gustave Belleville: the well-known business man and worldwide seller of cosmetic potions. They have both made a very wise decision to move back to England with their three lovely children: Liam, Sophia and Sandrine."_

 _The people in the room applauded as the Belleville family walked towards Walburga. Sophia noticed her brother's wand peeking out of his pocket and she slyly grabbed it while trying to remember a transfiguration spell she had read in one of her brother's books._

" _Merci, ma chère Walburga"_

 _Her mother had flipped her hair, and started drowning on and on, in a fake French accent in her poor attempt at being French. But, Sophia didn't listen, she spotted Sirius in the crowd chatting to his cousin Andromeda. She quickly flicked the wand and muttered the spell. Soon enough, his suit turned into a long white dress that read: "I love muggles"_

 _A gasp was heard, followed by another. Then, everyone was pointing to Sirius and whispering about him. He was horrified, for he had not only been played by a girl, but Sophia Belleville._

 _That day, he had learned to not mess with her. He had also learned not to make a fool of himself again, his mother had cared enough to indulge that lesson in her own severe ways._

 _The next day, the two children met again. And the young wizard was surprised to not be met by a cocky grin. Instead, Sophia was more reserved than ever. Her eyes were puffy while his were surrounded by huge dark circles. A bluish scar was on his neck, and he noticed a bloody wound on her left knee. It was like a silent pledge has been made, where they both attest that they understood, that they'll be there for each other._

And here they are, not even a year after that incident. Sophia scoffed bitterly and rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have trusted him. She should have kept up that fake shallow girl act, and not let him see how vulnerable and weak she was. But she was not to blame, whenever he was around, she only seemed to make bad decisions.

 _Sophia sighed, bored as she watched her brother and his friends having a passionate conversation._

 _Sirius slicked his hair back, straightened his shirt, smiled politely and pretended to be holding a book in his hand._

" _I'm Adam Rosier. You may recognize me as the only heir of the wealthy Rosier family, that's why you can spot my ego walking by my side. I like to think of myself as an intellectual, I only think, don't feel: that's my motto."_

 _Sophia giggled and bent down, she ruffled her dark hair. Sirius gasped as he saw how good she was at impersonating his cousin. Her eyebrows (though not as sharp as the Black's) were raised in a daring expression, her mouth curled in disgust and her nose flared angrily._

" _I'm Bellatrix Black. If you don't know who I am, you're either a useless muggle, or a half-blood scum. I'm a fanatic of dark arts, I love making an hour-long speech about how unworthy squibs are. If you have a different opinion, perish."_

 _Sirius chuckled, and she glanced at him curiously, waiting for his impression of her brother. His hair was messier than usual, his shirt's first buttons were open, and he was smiling like a dork._

" _I'm Liam Belleville. I love Quidditch, I'm horrible at school, but I make up for it with my good looks. You see, I'm part veela, so naturally, all girls are fond of me. Though, I never date because I'm too busy working out."_

" _Hey! My brother is not some dumb athlete boy!"_

 _She hit him playfully on the arm, and he held his hands up apologetically._

" _Aren't you going to do Avery?"_

" _Doing him is your job, not mine."_

 _Sirius winked at her, and she blushed, squealing to hide her embarrassment. Unfortunately for her, she got Vincent's attention. He glanced at her worriedly from the other end of garden, whilst her brother kept on talking with his mates._

 _Power. Everything about Avery screamed power. The Blacks were known for their purety, the Rosiers for their money, the Malfoys for their influence, and the Averys for their extreme hunger for power. Most ministers of magic are either Averys by mother, or father. And Sophia liked that about him, it was comforting to know that he would kill for her, that by a snap of his fingers, he can grant her heart's deepest desire._

" _Look at your eyes! You're in wove with Avery? Avery-pooh! Sophia Avery sounds good to me."_

" _Quit being childish!"_

" _Why? Why don't you call Avery to save you?"_

 _Sophia pushed him on the ground, but he pulls her down with him. Her body was on top of his, so he quickly rolled over to be on top. With a huff of annoyance, she rolled over again. And again. Until they fell of the hill and landed in front of their mothers' shoes._

" _Oh mon dieu!"_

 _Simone pulls her daughter up and walks away, ordering her to follow. Sirius watches, knowing exactly what will happen to them both._

 _The night before going back to school, Sophia had felt like a nervous mess, she was throwing up everything she ate and felt nauseous at the thought of what's to come. Sensing that she won't be asleep anytime soon, she decided to check up on Sirius. Her family were staying at the Black's, while their house is going under some final retouches. She quickly found him sitting on the balcony, gazing at the stars. She sat down next to him._

" _Do you worry about not being what they expect you to be?"_

 _He didn't look at her as he said this, and her heart skipped a beat thinking that he knew her secret._

" _Why do you ask?"_

 _She avoided his gaze, picking at her sleeping gown._

" _Because I fear I will not be the son they want me to be"_

 _She sighed relieved, then reprimanded herself for being so insensitive._

" _Sirius, you are the most annoying, self-absorbed, haughty git I've ever met. If that doesn't make you a Black, then what will?"_

 _He didn't laugh, instead he turned to look into her eyes and she saw grey. That was perhaps the answer to her question, for all Blacks had ice-cold silver-grey eyes. Sirius had stormy eyes, they weren't cold at all, not even a bit. They were raging with thousands of questions, doubts and emotions that he had kept hidden from everyone._

" _But... I don't know, Sophia! It's just that, sometimes I think to myself that I'll never be able to see things the way they do. It's horrifying, I don't want to be the disgrace. I can see how ashamed mother is!"_

 _Sophia didn't know what to do. To be honest, who would? Usually, she'd flick her hair, or twirl it. Maybe flutter her eyelashes, or pout adorably. This time, it wouldn't matter if she did all those things._

" _I know. I know. I'm afraid of that, myself. Whenever I look in the mirror, I only see a proof of how unlike my mother I actually am. I'd love to be as naturally gorgeous as she is. And sometimes, I even wonder if I'll ever make them proud."_

" _Are you kidding?"_

 _Sirius was glancing at her, unsure whether to believe her or not. This was not the girl he was accustomed to, instead of the usual Sophia, he had in front of him a deep, serious girl. And, he liked it._

" _Why would I be?"_

" _You're just… not a disgrace. You're gorgeous."_

 _She sadly smiled at him, and he dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand._

" _Anyway, we should go to sleep"_

 _He stood up quickly, but before he could walk away, she held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly._

" _Promise me one thing"_

" _What?"_

" _You'll always be here."_

" _I will."_

" _Good night Sirius"_

A single tear dropped on her cheek, and she wiped it with the back of her hand. She heard a few people walking down the stairs of the boys' dorm, and she realized that she had been sitting on the couch for the whole night. She heard Lestrange greet her, but she couldn't care less. She was sleep-deprived, and frankly not in the mood to chat with anyone.

*Sirius threw his luggage under the bed and quietly sat on top of it. The dorm was spacious, though he felt anxious at the thought of sharing a room with four boys. At home, to each their own room. He doesn't even have any memory of his brother sleeping with him, to the contrary of what many loving siblings do. In fact, it was considered a violation of privacy and much needed personal space.

That's why he was waiting for his roommates to fall asleep, so that he can go downstairs. Potter was standing on his bed, clearing his throat dramatically.

"This is it, guys. This is where we will spend the next seven years. These walls will witness lots and lots of mischief!"

Lupin, the quiet boy, shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sure that they'll be pleased. Unlike those covers over which you are standing with your muddy shoes. And what's Peter doing under the bed?"

Potter jumped off the bed and slapped Peter's behind that was peeking out of the fourposter. The chubby boy yelped.

"Sorry. I wasn't hiding anything."

Sirius scoffed at his mate's lack of tact. He smirked evilly and walked towards them.

"I'm sure not. I believe you, Pettigrew. I know you're an innocent boy."

Whilst he was brushing the dust of the shorter boy's shoulders, Potter spotted a Hogsmeade's candy box.

"Caught you red-handed!"

The boys burst out laughing, and Sirius did the same. He quickly resumed his cold expression as he waited for them to fall asleep.

"Good night"

He whispered as he left the dorm. The common room was empty except for a first-year girl that was asleep on the couch. He sat down in front of the fireplace and kept on thinking about the way this special day turned out terrible.

First, he had pranked Belleville. That itself granted him a life-long subscription to her vengeful pranks. Not that he was afraid of a girl, but he knew how spiteful she was. And especially how bad she felt about rats and enclosed spaces… It's like he had broken his promise to be there for her. He understood more than anyone, and yet she thinks he used it against her.

Second, he associated with half-bloods and blood traitors. That alone gave him a weird gut feeling, like his nightmares came true. His worst fear had always been growing up to be a disgrace. And what did he do? He only made his mother further and further ashamed.

Third, he was a Gryffindor. Heck. How could he be a Gryffindor? The deities up there must really loathe him for them to send him (a descendant of a line of Slytherins) to Gryffindor. Had it been Ravenclaw, his family might have accepted it. Even Hufflepuff would have been a better choice.

Sirius gulped at the thought of what was to come. His hands were shaking, his stomach ached, and his breathing was unsteady. He saw a flash of memories that will forever haunt him. A dark cold room with nowhere to sit and nothing to eat. Days spent there as a cruel form of punishment that he knew he deserved. He remembers very well how starved he'd feel, how he'd beg for forgiveness, for compassion or even a sip of water. His hoarse voice would crack, he wouldn't even sleep. Not a moment of rest, because he was terrified of the dark and of isolation. He would hear his mother's heels clicking against the floor behind the door. He wouldn't even know how many days have gone by, with no windows or clocks. It's like he was thrown into a void, into a nothingness where he had to dwell on his errors.

Soon enough, the girl on the sofa stirred and woke up. She had strawberry blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, her nose was upturned, and her lips turned into a cute pout as rays of sunshine tickled her eyes. She opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of him.

"Who are you and why were you watching me?"

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. He smiled as he took in how heavenlike this girl was. But then, he quickly turned it into a smirk.

"Don't you worry" he stood up and yawned. "You don't snore that loud."

With that, he left behind him a flustered girl. Very satisfied of himself, he went upstairs to wake his roommates up. Who knows? Maybe this was meant to happen all along.


End file.
